


Never Trust A Fox

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Burnt to a crisp by yours truly, Curlyness, Other, Todd tries to kill me and Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: Sam burned someone on Roblox because they tried to kill her and her friend...Yup





	Never Trust A Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJ52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/gifts).



> Todd has a reason to be angry  
> Just kidding  
> He's an idiot
> 
> (Emu: This actually happened to me in Roblox)  
> ~Emu

**^**INTRODUCTION**^**

Sam was attending Robloxian High School.

She was a freshman, and had no friends.

She was lonely.

When Ace enrolled into RHS, she finally found someone like her.

A Hybrid.

Part human, part dragon.

Sam was a neon green dragon, whilst Ace was a black dragon.

Perfect.

**^** SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**^**

It was a nice afternoon, you could say.

Science was the last period of the day, and Ace and I were relatively early.

Class started five minutes after we entered.

We were in the middle of an experiment, when, a oddity stepped into the classroom.

A fox.

He asked for us, and we obliged, seeing as the teacher was sound asleep, (How? I don't know), and class was boring. 

He said, "You want to see my Forest?" 

We agreed, even though we did not know what his "Forest" was.

It took five-ish minutes to travel there.

Apparently, his "Forest" was a shack near the ocean. Odd....

He told us to come in.

We (mistakenly) did. 

He threw an ax at the wall, (CLOSE TO OUR HEADS), claiming he didn't want to kill us. 

Oh, how he lied.

I yelled to Ace to run.

He almost died.

Todd, (we learned that this was the fox's name), who was trying to weld the ax out of the wall, was calling out to us, saying "I don't want to kill you, I promise!!!"

Again, how he lied.

Ace and I had bought some hang gliders a few weeks ago, so we decided to use them.

When we were far enough away from Todd, I said to Ace, "That's why you can't trust something with a curly large poo sticking out of its butt." 

Oh, how he laughed! 

"Oh, good Lord, save me," he said.

He was so confuzzled, as he ought to be. 

I was talking about Todd's tail, but I quoted AlbertsStuff, a pretty famous YouTuber. (My favorite YouTuber)

And on that happy note, (for once it is happy), we, since the school day's over, went to out respected houses.

Well, at least he did.

I decided to stalk Ace, because, why not? 

He was eating dinner, when I abruptly popped outside his window.

I said, "I see you."

He claimed that I was creepy, (which I am), but he let me in.

We were just talking, when, a certain serial killer stopped by.

Todd said, "Now, I will get you guys."

"Technically, you would only be referring to Ace; he's a guy. But, if you were addressing me, would you say, 'guy'? No you wouldn't, since I'm a girl."

I looked like a guy, I confess. 

I guess it was the spiked green hair, hmm.... 

Todd looked confused, "But you _are_ a guy...."

"Nope, guess again."

"YOU ARE A GUY!!!!"

"You stupid. I'm a _girl_. Spell it with me, g-i-r-l. Girl. Not g-u-y." 

"NO, YOU ARE A GUY!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY, HAVE A LOW-ISH VOICE, AND YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH ACE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, you really are dumb. Say, if I were a guy, then you would be funny." 

(I admit, it sounded like a good comeback then, but now that I think about it, it just sounds retarded.)

Ace snorted.

Then, I just closed the shutter.

Boom.

Done.

Todd is gone...........................................................

FoReVeR....

HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... wonder why he was gone forever....
> 
> Oh wait, I got rid of him....
> 
> With pest deterrent.  
> Hah.  
> ~Emu


End file.
